<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Watch it with me?' by lovelylittlelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511073">'Watch it with me?'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion'>lovelylittlelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Felix is only mentioned, Fluff, Gay, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix are Best Friends, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Short One Shot, and roommates, basically just fluff, but okay, cause why not, i'm sorry the tags are a mess, jisung should pay attention to his boyfriend, star wars is mentioned, this is basically me fangirling over star wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho just wants Jisungs attention. His boyfriend is completely obsessed with some random space movie, and when he asks Minho to watch it with him, who is he to say no?</p><p>//Or: i love Star Wars so much thanks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han &amp; Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Watch it with me?'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sooo... this is basically a really short oneshot in which I fangirl over Star Wars and project all my love for it onto Minsung lmao</p><p>Thank you so much to @FestusGirl (go stan her y’all) for beta-ing this little mess! I love you a lot! &lt;3</p><p>With further ado, leeet’s go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho is so done. He may or may not get irritated easily when he doesn’t get the attention he wants, but he isn’t even being ridiculous this time. Jisung has been staring at the tv for almost.. four hours now, and Minho isn’t here to just sit. On the couch. While not doing anything at all (except for maybe praying Jisung will notice his pout).</p><p>When Felix called him to say that his ‘lovely roommate and platonic soulmate’ was being an whiny kid, Minho expected Sung to just have a hard day. But no. His boyfriend was watching some weird space movie. It’s not that Minho doesn’t like movies, it’s just… Jisung doesn’t even notice he’s here. His own <em>boyfriend </em>doesn’t even notice him. He sighs, knees wobbling and eyes downcast, and stands up to leave so Jisung can watch the thing. The series. Yeah.</p><p>And just when he doesn’t expect anything, grabbing his keys, he feels a pair of soft arms around his torso. ‘I’m sorry.’ It’s mumbled, and maybe a bit teary. It feels a bit empty and thin, but he knows Jisung means it. He slowly turns around. Hesitant. Almost afraid to break the tension in the air. ‘It’s okay.’ He slowly lifts Jisungs head so he can look him in the eye. Jisung avoids his gaze. ‘But don’t you dare do that again you little shit, Felix actually got really worried about you. You don’t live here on your own!’</p><p>Jisung nods, and finally looks him in the eye when he says, ‘Do you want to watch it with me?’ ‘Why would I?’ Jisung smiles at the ground, looking a bit smug. ‘I’ll give you free cuddles?’ And that’s when Minho knows he’s fucked. ‘Yes.’</p><p>After just a few minutes (‘Hyungiee why are you taking so long?’ ‘Jisung that’s my hoodie when did you steal it??’) they’re all set and ready to start the movie. Jisung steals his blanket at the very last moment and Minho’s just about to comment on it when his boyfriends shuts him up, saying something about the music and the intro being ‘absolutely iconic’. He’s right, of course.</p><p>Even though Minho was complaining just a few seconds ago, he actually likes this movie. So far. It’s kinda nice and while he’s one hundred percent gay, he’s definitely developing a celebrity crush on Leia. A little smile tugs on his lips, and he might actually be smiling. He might be.</p><p>His boyfriend is completely sucked up into the storyline, looking absolutely adorable and Minho can’t stop himself from poking his cheeks. It seems like Jisung is about to get mad at him for it but he just swats his hands away and whispers ‘Shh! Can’t you see Obi-Wan is telling Luke something important?’ He is, and as the movie progresses Minho can’t help but fanboy along with Jisung. He is right after all, it <em>is </em>an amazing movie and the characters just.. feel right.</p><p>It’s like this story somehow fits him perfectly and he loves it.</p><p>And since he’s Minho, he definitely doesn’t shriek when Vader actually blows up Alderaan. At all. He also doesn’t almost fall of the couch, tears gushing out of his eyes while he’s laughing way too hard to speak when Luke is just so awkward. These characters feel somehow so real to him, and when he finally meets his boyfriends favourite character he just smugly smiles. Yeah. That’s <em>so</em> Jisung.</p><p>‘You really just chose Han to be your favourite because you share the same name, huh?’ Jisung glares at him. ‘No.’ Minho laughs a bit harder and pouts ‘You know you can tell me everything, right?’ His boyfriend is just full out sulking by now and it’s adorable to see how hard he’s trying to come up with a valid reason why he likes Han so much. And since he’s Minho, well. He’s just going to tease Jisung until he finally comes up with something. Something good.</p><p>It takes Jisung a little while but he actually does have a satisfying reason. He likes Han a lot because of his recklessness and how he always fights for his friends. Minho grins at him. ‘See, it wasn’t that hard, right? Hannie Solo?’ He’s absolutely delighted when Jisung turns a very pretty shade of crimson and turns away to hide his face in just a few seconds. He then pouts at Minho ‘Should I turn it off then?’ And when Minho shakes his head a bit too fast, Jisung just grins back at him. ‘I knew you’d like it!’</p><p>Minho does regret his choice of actually not hating this movie at the very end though. Luke is almost giving him a heart attack with the dangerous mission he’s flying and the fact that Vader is just behind him doesn’t help a lot. ‘Shoot! No wait, Luke, watch out! Stay still!’ He knows Jisung is staring at him, but he doesn’t really care this time. ‘Wedge for gods sake, go help him! No, shit!’ he screams. Jisung just looks very, very amused when he pulls him back onto the couch.</p><p>And when Luke finally saves the Resistance by destroying the Death Star, Minho just beams at the screen and at Jisung. His boyfriend is trying not to look too smug while he smiles at the way Minho’s eyes light up when he tells him there’s a ceremony. An ending scene. Minho’s not going to tell anyone soon but he does get why Jisung likes Han that much. He does look <em>really</em> good in whatever he’s wearing. Oh, and Leia’s hair! The braid looks absolutely stunning on her, and while Minho hates it.. he’d love to be her gay best friend.</p><p>The credits are already on the screen but Minho just. Sits there. Looking absolutely stunned. This was definitely not like he would’ve expected it to be, but he loves it. A lot.</p><p>Jisung is looking up at him with expecting eyes, and when he asks ‘What do you think?’ Minho just offers him a soft smile and tells him that he loves it. ‘Almost as much as you.’ His boyfriend freezes and casts him an anxious, longing glance. ‘Are you for r- for real?’ He softly whispers, not daring to look at Minho’s face to see if he’s telling the truth.</p><p>A few giggles fall off of Minho’s lips. ‘I love you, Sungie.’</p><p>He’s pretty sure Jisungs smile could rival the sun when he tells Minho ‘I love you too.’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe this isn’t what Minho expected of today, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. Oh and they’re definitely gonna have a Star Wars marathon tomorrow. Yes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>